Baba Baby
by Vicky Lunatica
Summary: ***Song Fic*** Ginny a crecido y Harry comienza a fijarse en ella... 100% H/G R/R PLEASE!!!


**Baba Baby**

**Por:**

**Dark Lady.**

_Você não acreditou  
  
_

_Você nem me olhou  
  
_

_Disse que eu era muito nova pra você  
  
_

_Mas agora que cresci  
  
_

_Você quer me namorar__._

_(Tu no lo creíste                                                                                                                                                                                _

_Tu ni me miraste                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              _

_dijiste que yo era, muy joven para ti                                                                                                                                                                                                               _

_Pero ahora que crecí                                                                                                                                                                     _

_tu me quieres conquistar)_

Ella estaba linda. Linda como nunca. O como siempre. Solo de que una manera diferente. Entro a la plataforma 9¾, sus largos cabellos rojos brillar cayendo sobre sus hombros y su rostro hermoso sonriendo. No había chico que no la mirara boquiabierto.

Pero ella solo tenia ojos para uno. Ginny Weasley amaba a Harry Potter.

Busco en los vagones del tren para encontrar a su hermano Ron, pero sobretodo a su mejor amigo Harry.

Lo encontró.

_Não vou__ acreditar  
  
_

_Nesse__ falso amor  
  
_

_Que __só quer__ me iludir  
  
_

_Me __enganar__, __isso__ é __caô ___

_(No voy a creer                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     _

_en ese falso amor                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  _

_que solo quiere iludirme                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         _

_engañarme, eso es malo.)_

Harry se atraganto con un pastel al verla.

-Ginny!!!.- Exclamo Harry al verla tan hermosa. Solo se había fijado en ella como la hermana menor de Ron, pero ahora... Ni siquiera el sabia bien lo que sentía.- Que bien te ves!

-Lo mismo te digo Harry.- Ginny sonrió picaramente, mientras su hermano la quedaba mirando con cara de desagrado.

Después de saludar a Hermione, la chica se despidió.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas, bye, bye! 

Dio unos besitos al aire y se fue.

_E __pra não dizer__ que __eu sou ruim__  
  
_

_Vou deixar você__ me __olhar__  
  
_

_Só olhar__, __só olhar__, baba _

_(Y para que no digas que soy mala                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   _

_voy a dejar que me veas                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               _

_solo ver, solo ver, baba)_

Ese curso para Ginny fue bastante diferente. No faltaban los chicos mirándola, pidiéndole que fuera su novia y cosas por el estilo. No había una joven en todo Hogwarts (a excepción de Hermione) que no la envidiara.

De Colin Creevey, Draco Malfoy, Ernie McMillan y hasta Neville Longbotton, todos ellos y algunos otros habían demostrado algún interés por ella.

Exepto Harry Potter.

El era el único joven, al cual Ginny intentaba seducir. Mientras que a los demás solo los rechazaba lo más amablemente que podía. 

Harry se resistía como podía. _"Si tan solo no fuera la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo..."_ pensaba. 

Aun que el bien sabia, que no era esa la razón por la que no le decía nada a Ginny. Más bien era porque durante 5 años (N/A: Harry esta en 6°) la había considerado una niña pequeña y nada más, y ahora, que de veras sentía algo por ella... No podía hacerlo.

_Baba baby, baby baba, baba  
  
_

_ baba, olha o que perdeu  
  
_

_Baba, criança cresceu  
  
_

_Bem feito pra você, é  
  
_

_Agora eu sou mais eu  
  
_

_Isso é pra você aprender  
  
_

_A nunca mais me esnobar_

_(Baba baby, baby baba, baba                                                                                                                                                                                                                            _

_baba, mira lo que perdiste                                                                                                                                                                                                                     _

_baba, la niña crecio                                                                                                                                                                                                _

_bien hecho para ti, es                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                _

_Ahora soy más yo                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              _

_Eso es para que aprendas                                                                                                                                                                                                          _

_A nunca más rechazarme)_

En una fría y bella madrugada, Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, sin poder dormir.

De pronto sintió pasos, y justamente la persona que bajo, era la chica que le causaba insomnio casi todas las noches de esos últimos días.

Era Ginny.

-Estoy sin sueño.- Le dijo a Harry.- Voy a regresar a la cama a ver si puedo dormir.

Ginny se aproximo a las escaleras dispuesta a subir. Pero Harry la alcanzo antes de subir y murmuro:

-Ginny...

Y antes de entender lo que sentía y sin el mismo saber lo que iba a hacer, la besó. Un beso con sorpresa, pasión y satisfacción juntas en un único e inolvidable momento.

Al final del beso Harry murmuro al oído de Ginny:

-Era tan simple. Por que demoro tanto en suceder? Por que demoraste tanto en entenderlo?

Ella sonrió, todavía en los brazos del chico, y respondió:

-Ah, Harry, esto yo lo se desde hace mucho tiempo... Tu demoraste al saber, que salvar a una chica de El Señor tenebroso no solo significa heroísmo, mi amor...

Y en aquella madrugada, linda, maravillosa y apasionante, nació el romance más bonito, famoso y feliz que haya existido en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.

**Fin **

Que les pareció??? La música es Baba Baby de Kelly Key... los ajuste al español no me quedaron muy bien pero algo quedo. XD 

DEJEN R/R!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
